


No Longer Alone

by NadoHunter



Series: Changing It Up [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadoHunter/pseuds/NadoHunter
Summary: William is incredibly sick but still stubborn about trying to go to work out of fear of the consequences of not going.Short little fluff drabble because there isn't enough pure content of the dynamic these two could have.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/William T. Spears
Series: Changing It Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000764
Kudos: 18





	No Longer Alone

“You’re sick.”

“Screw you.”

“No, I mean you are _ill_ , physically compromised.” Sebastian retorted with a roll of his eyes and a huff.

William looked at Sebastian blearily from the other side of the bedroom where he had been trying to get ready for work deliriously.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew he was sick, he had to be running a fever, his joints ached… and he felt astronomically tired as his head pounded.

However. Time was money, his role was considered important, the thoughts of skipping out on work… his boss was pretty quick to fire people for missing work, legit reason or not if he thought he could replace them easily.

“Maybe so.” He grumbled.

“…You’re staying home.” Sebastian said firmly.

“Absolutely…” William took a long pause… feeling an obnoxious sneeze coming on. “…not.” He finally finished.

“William, your stubbornness is cute, but you’re going to pass out on the way there… while driving. You look a mess, you’ll get your coworkers sick, just call your boss and tell him you can’t make it.” Sebastian furrowed his brows. “I know you’re a perfectionist when it comes to work, but I _know_ you can be practical too…”

William huffed, putting a hand on his head and closing his eyes. “I know, _I know_. Just… I don’t want to get fired. It’s happened to others before; I don’t want us to start struggling just because my body has betrayed me.”

Sebastian put his hands on William’s shoulders and squeezed. “If they even try to fire you, a very good and skilled worker for missing work because you’re _sick_ I’ll sue their asses and we’ll get you a better job… actually you might consider that anyway.”

William slowly drooped his shoulders and looked back at Sebastian with a small, tired smile.

“Suing is your solution to everything.”

“I’m a prosecutor, what do you expect?” He replied with a cheerful smirk.

William grumbled and leaned back against him.

“You’re going to get sick too if you stay this close.” William grumbled.

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

A long silence filled the room as William felt too weak to really do much of anything but let himself be held.

“You don’t have to keep taking it all on alone dove.” Sebastian hushed, wrapping his arms around William and squeezing him tightly.

“I know.” William mumbled, closing his eyes.

“Do you?” Sebastian asked.

William’s stomach churned.

“…I do… I’m… simply not particularly good at changing my habits yet. I’ve only had myself for so long…” He peeked at Sebastian. “I’m not used to it being okay or possible to ask someone else for help or rely on them.” He admitted honestly, his heart now pounding as he put his hands over Sebastian’s that were now placed on his waist.

“I know its hard for you.” Sebastian kissed the top of his head. “But there’s a reason we have these rings now, right?” He stated, taking William’s hand and playing with the engagement ring that matched his.

“You’re right. It drives me nuts when your right because you _smirk_ more… but your right. I’m… trying.”

“I know you are, I can see you trying hard, you’ve been much more honest with me – I promise that if you get in trouble at your job for needing to call in sick, we’ll figure it out, and I’ll have your back…. They should know better than to mess with someone who is engaged to someone like me.” Sebastian bragged with a wide grin.

William conceded. Sebastian _was_ very convincing.

“Alright. You’ve made your case, give me my phone.”

“…Your phone is in your pocket dear.” Sebastian chuckled, pecking William on the cheek.

“…oh…. So it is.” William sheepishly took it out and turned red.

“I’ll make you some tea to help you go back to sleep and come down from the inevitable stress that call is going to call you.” Sebastian said, giving his fiancé a last comforting squeeze before letting go. “I’ll also get some medicine at the store later.”

“You’re too kind to me… I’m not sure what I did.” William said under his breath.

“Really, I’m doing the bare minimum, you need to raise your expectations dove. You deserve it. We’ll work on that.” He said with a coy smile as he walked out of the room.

William smiled despite himself. He felt like hell… but he was truly grateful to have that man in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after writing, due to the pandemic ppl might look at someone in a modern AU even thinking of going out sick is YIKES  
> but I swear this is a pandemic-less world, It's a common flu at most. Don't worry. I was just so caught up in fluff I managed to forget about the world for a second.


End file.
